


Bambi And The Wolf

by fandoms_unite_1323



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Angst, Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Hate to Love, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Derek Hale, fairytale, fighting isnt too bad, giving up hope, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_unite_1323/pseuds/fandoms_unite_1323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek fairytale au because who doesn't like putting their OTP into a Disney movie! Stiles is Belle and Derek is the beast. It's better than the summary, I promise!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it! Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi And The Wolf

When I woke up it was silent. The snow was falling slowly outside and I could see my pack rolling through the flakes. As I got up from my bed I saw my reflection in my mirror by the door. I hated what I looked like. My face was contorted so my forehead was wrinkled and hair was sprouting from my cheeks. There was hair coming from all over and my nails had transformed into claws. When I smiled I could see bright white fangs extending from my teeth. What I look like haunts my dreams and constantly plagues my mind.

***

I was standing before a room full of people who were honoring my birthday. It was my first birthday since my family had passed. I was turning 22 and I couldn't find it in me to be happy. Ever since they passed I've been bitter towards everyone.

"Master! There is someone at the door", Cora, my younger sister, shouted.

"Can't you answer it?" I mumbled and rolled my eyes. I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened it I was met by a poor looking woman.

"How can I help you?" I asked her.

"May I come in from the cold for a bit?" She asked looking up at me, hands trembling. I wasn't about to let someone looking like that come into my formal ball.

"No, I'm sorry but you wouldn't fit in here. Find somewhere else to house yourself until the storm passes." I turned away closing the door on the old woman. I instantly felt a hand grabbing my arm and spinning me back around. The once ancient lady was now a stunning young madame.

"You will regret your choices and see yourself as your own personality is viewed. Only when someone is capable of loving you for yourself will you be able to see yourself as you do now." With that she turned and walked down the path into the dark forest.

***

Now I look as if I am part wolf, while the others that had occupied my castle with me actually are.

"Is anyone there?" The voice carries and I can hear the way it trembles as it seeps through the walls. Whoever it is, they are trespassing and are going to be punished for stepping into my home.

I stormed down the steps to the front foyer. When I reached the bottom of the steps I spotted a young man looking into the ballroom. I cleared my throat and the man spun around, bambi eyes wide and fearful. He was scrawny and pale; with a wild and untamed flop of hair sitting on his head.

"What are you doing here?" I gruffly asked. He whimpered and took a step back. The boy's big eyes taking everything in; looking for an escape.

"I'm lost and I stumbled upon your house. I was hoping I could stay for a night and find my way back to town tomorrow." He quietly stated. I couldn't let that happen, though. I had been forced into hiding since the night the witch showed up and there was no way I was going to let this kid screw up the only peace I had.

"You can stay, but you can't ever leave. This will be your home from now on." I grabbed him and dragged him down the hall, into a small room off the left side. There was a cement cell with huge barred doors. I threw him into it and walked away; ignoring his protests.

An hour later five medium sized wolves came running into the lounge. The smallest of the five was a light brown, almost white, color with soft blue eyes. His name was Isaac and he was a little boy my mom had taken in from the cold one night. After my mom died, Lydia was the one who took Isaac under her wing. She was now a wolf with red-tinted fur and striking green eyes. My younger sister, Cora, had dark brown eyes and dark brown fur to match. The biggest wolf, Scott, had chocolate colored fur and warm brown eyes. He was the cook for my family before I turned 22. The final wolf, Malia, had dirty brown fur with glowing blue eyes. She used to be the one who told my family when events were and kept us on time.

"Why is there a frightened boy in the dungeon?" Isaac asked me, looking up at me with big puppy eyes.

"You should be nice to him! Maybe he's the one!" Scott exclaimed while wagging his bushy tail.

"It's never going to reverse and the quicker you accept that, the better it'll be." I grumpily replied. They always got their hopes up and in the end it'll just crush them more if they believe I can be fixed. No one is ever going to love me with the way I am. Especially not some bright-eyed boy who probably has someone already picked out for him.

"If you think like that it won't! You should at least try to be nice to him." Cora yelled. "He seems like a nice boy and I doubt he's one to judge!" She growled angrily. I huffed and jumped up, ready to get away from them for right now.

"We just want you to be happy again, Derek..." Lydia softly spoke; grabbing my arm to hold me back as I strode past her. I yanked out of her grasp and stormed out of the room; not looking back. There was no way this boy could unravel the curse that has plagued me for so long. He just couldn't. Right?

***

"Who are you?" I demanded looking at the boy who was lying on the dirty ground. His knees were pulled to his chest and his head was buried in the crooks of his arms.

"I...I'm S-Stiles" He whispered softly. He was shaking and when he glanced up at me his eyes were swollen and bloodshot. As he looked at me I felt a pain in my chest; like a vice grip surrounding my heart.

"Follow me." I demanded as I unlocked the door and turned to head into the hall. I could hear the footsteps shuffling behind me so I didn't have to check and make sure he listened. I pulled open a door that was down the hall from my bedroom.

"You will be staying here. Make yourself comfortable." I motioned for him to enter the room. He took cautious steps into the bright space and looked around in awe; his honey eyes as wide as saucers. He turned to look at me with his arms wrapped around his waist, almost protectively, and looked into my eyes.

"Th-thank you" He quietly murmured. I nodded and walked out the entrance leaving him to get settled in his new home.

I went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for Stiles and the rest of us. I made chicken, wrapped in parma ham and stuffed with mashed potatoes. I set the table up for me and Stiles and put the rest on plates on the floor. Then, I went to round everybody up.

"Dinner's finished" I said as I walked into the lounge where the pups were still lazing about. In a flash they rushed by me, almost knocking me off my feet, barking in excitement. I chuckled to myself at how much they acted like real dogs as I made my way to the room with my visitor.

I knocked on the door lightly to avoid frightening Stiles. I heard shuffling from inside so I knew he was moving, but the door never opened.

"If you are hungry I've made dinner." I spoke loudly to be heard through the door.

"I'm not hungry! I want to go home!" He yelled back. His voice being muffled by the door in between us.

"You might as well eat something. This is your home." I said back trying to stay calm. Who did he think he was to defy me?

There was no answer and I was fuming. I stormed into the dining room and started throwing the plates; smashing the precious China from which they were made.

"MASTER!" One of the pups called out stepping in front of me. "What do you think you're doing?!" Malia, I recognized, questioned. She looked outraged and her fur was standing up down her spine.

"He refuses to eat so if he comes down here do NOT give him any food" I was frustrated and hurt. Was I so horrible that Stiles didn't even want to have a meal in the same place as me?

"But master-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I cut off whoever had begun to speak. I looked each of them in the eye. I was seething and if they could my eyes would've been red.

"Yes, master..." They whimpered shying away from me.

"Good." With that settled I spun on my heel and didn't look back.

***

The next morning I was still fuming. I was wandering around the castle trying to calm my rage. I couldn't get the feeling out of my chest; as if someone was sitting on it. I looked up as I passed one of the doors on the far side of the west wing. I was the only one who was allowed in that room and I made sure no one else ever entered.

As I slowly pushed the door open my eyes landed upon the glass case in the center of the room. Floating under the glass was a single Wolfsbane Flower. It's purple petals glistened in whatever magic concealed the case. It was ironic how beautiful it was considering what it stood for. Once all the petals have fallen and the magic can no longer be seen I will be stuck as I am for eternity.

I stood there watching the Wolfsbane as another petal fell and the shimmering faded a little bit more. Then I heard a creak and spun around so fast I thought I gave myself whiplash. Standing in the doorway was Stiles and he looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I just- I was looking for a library..." He paused and bit his lower lip. "One of the wolves- Scott, told me you had a grand library and I love books and reading and I figured... if I'm staying here I might as well find something to do and-"

"It's okay. I'll show you where the library is just follow me" I spoke up; cutting him off from what could have only been a form of rambling. Even is he does look adorable with his cheeks flushed in embarrassment while he waves his hands around in unnecessary gestures.

Once he gave a small nod I smiled at him and led the way up the flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. I pulled open the large brass doors and let them swing further apart on their hinges. I turned towards Stiles and waved him inside quickly following after him to see his reaction.

Stiles looked around the room in pure astonishment. The sunlight streaming through the windows playing softly against his features making him look as if he were surrounded by a glowing spark. His eyes looked like melted honey as he took in all that surrounded him. When he turned to face me fully I felt my breath hitch. He had a brilliant, thousand watt smile that lit up his face, and made him look so much younger, with a childlike fascination.

"It's all yours" I hear myself say before I can fully process what's going through my mind. As if it's possible his smile stretches across his face even wider than it had before.

"Thank you so much...er.. I never really had a chance to get your name?" He stated with a slightly questioning tone. He titled his head as confusion flitted across his features.

"I'm Derek" I smile and bite my lip looking him in the eyes. "And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you. Is there anything else you would like?" I ask him quietly searching his face for any emotions I could read. So many emotions clouded his eyes at once that I couldn't quite pick a specific one out.

"I'd like to have that dinner with you now if it's still up for offer." He smiles slightly to which I grinned back and looked at my feet shyly.

"I'd like that" It came out just above a whisper. He walked closer until he was stood directly in front of me. I watched as his eyes flickered all around my face while his hand came up to rest on the side of my face.

"You don't scare me, ya know? It might've been a bit too much at first because I've never seen something like this before, but you aren't the monster I thought you'd be." I had to strain to hear it but I could hear the raw emotion in his voice. He spoke with so much conviction and the fact that he had looked straight into my eyes as he spoke just proved how serious he really was. It made my heart skip a beat thinking that someone like him could actually believe that about me.

"Thank you" I whispered softly reaching for his hand and locking our fingers together. As I pulled him out of the room and towards the dining hall I couldn't stop the tears from filling my eyes. It had been so long since I had felt that burning sensation behind my eyelids but this time it wasn't from devastation. I was truly, genuinely happy.

***

Of course, my happiness never really lasted long and I knew it was just a matter of time before my world came crashing down. I just never thought that it would happen on a day that was bursting with so much excitement in the air.

I had gotten so much closer to Stiles and I felt as if something could really come out of this. We had spent more meals together and the pack had started to welcome him as family. Even Isaac, who had trouble trusting people, looked up to Stiles as a parental figure. It warmed my heart seeing my family so big and happy. Like it was before their untimely passing and the horrendous moment in time that was my 22nd birthday party.

I honestly believed I was falling in love, and yet I didn't actually understand the feeling itself. People always say you can't know if you're in love if you've never been in it before, but how do you know the first time around? For me, it's a constant feeling of butterflies and contentedness. I always feel safe and trusted when I'm with Stiles and he makes me feel secure about myself. That's what I believe love is and I think I've already fallen hard for Stiles no matter how hard I tried not to. He wormed his way under my skin before I had known what had happened and I just couldn't say no to the perfect bambi eyes he had.

I should've known that he wouldn't ever feel the same. I'm a beast. A hideous monster. No matter how many times I thought he felt something too it just wasn't enough. I must've been projecting my feelings to much and I had convinced myself to see the love I had for him shining back at me in the depths of his irises. What other explanation was there? Why else would he have left so easily at the first given chance.

***

We had been walking through the snow around the castle, sprinkling bird seed throughout the courtyard, when I realized something was off with Stiles. I stopped walking slightly ahead of him and angled my body so he couldn't go any further, resting my hands above his waist.

"What's been bothering you so much lately?" I gently asked him, moving my thumbs in a comforting circle along his hip bones. He ducked his head in response, hiding his beautiful face from my view. I wasn't having any of that though, to upset to let him suffer any more if I could do anything about it. I grabbed his chin firmly and lifted his head until his gaze met mine. For a moment we just stood there, gazing into the others eyes.

"I miss my father. He's the only family I have left and he's probably been worried sick about me and I feel so guilty for putting him through so much stress when I'm perfectly fine. I'm his only family and I won't let him think he's lost it." He tears his eyes away. Tears start spilling from his eyes and cascading down his cheeks. I wipe them away with my thumbs and softly kiss his cheek; making sure not to let my fangs touch him.

"You can go see your father" I breathed out, stepping away from Stiles. "You are no longer a prisoner here. You haven't been for awhile now..." I trail off looking over to him. He has a look of complete shock decorating his face.

"R-really?" He asks, unsure if I actually mean it. I do, though, and tell him this, hoping he can see the truth in my expression. The completely vulnerable state I'm showing at letting him leave and setting him free. He smiles in return and runs into the castle. Minutes later I'm still frozen in the same spot staring at the space Stiles had just occupied.

When I go to head inside, Stiles comes running out with his bag and horse. He kisses my cheek and mounts his steer before riding into the forest. Leaving me just like my family had, and also the same as the witch that had cursed me.

I walked inside my home and sat in the lounge. I knew I was sulking but I couldn't bring myself to care. It seemed as if the pups already knew what had happened because they all came stampeding into the room.

"Did Stiles just leave?" Lydia asked calmly, coming up to me. She was extremely scary when she got mad, but it was even worse when she was acting calm. I mumbled my assurance that he had and the facade she had slipped.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" She screamed. The wolf part of her growling like crazy. "You always do this! You think because you can't get fixed you shouldn't even try. That was our chance to finally be ourselves again and you sent him away. You aren't the only one being affected by this curse, Derek! The rest of us were a victim of it too!" She was seething. I shied away from her as she yelled, looking down at my hands as they nervously fiddled with each other.

"They always said if you love something let it go. I love Stiles and he wanted to see his father so I let him. If he comes back that's his choice, but he probably won't." They seemed to deflate at that and instead of looking at me in anger, they looked at me in sympathy.

I got up and left. I went to the most hated room in the castle, and when I got there I wish I hadn't. The Wolfsbane had two petals left and as I entered the room, one drifted to the table top.

***

I was sat in the library, reading a book Stiles had wanted me to read, when I heard a pounding on the door.

"The villagers are here, Master!" Lydia said sounding panicked. My eyes widened comically and I sprinted to the window. Standing by the door was the village with pitchforks and torches. They were shouting and yelling trying to break into the castle.

I figured this was it then. The door gave out under the force of the blows they were throwing. As they rushed in I accepted it. I was a monster and my time was up anyways. I would rather die than be an unloved beast for the rest of my life.

I could hear them downstairs as they trashed everything I owned. My family name that was once held highly was being discriminated in a matter of seconds. I told the pups to run and get away before the villagers found us. They gave me one last departing look and ran. When I heard fighting downstairs and growling I knew they hadn't left me behind.

A man came through the door and came after me. He had spiked blonde hair and dull green eyes. I backed up towards the wall and realized I had stepped onto the balcony.

"There's nowhere to go you terrible beast. Stiles is mine and he will always be mine." The man spoke with disgust coating his every word.

I didn't care, he was probably right anyways. I had only known Stiles for a little while, whereas this man had probably known him his whole life. I had kept him here against his will and his father was most likely not the only person he was returning to.

As I decided to give up I turned to look over my shoulder. What I saw shocked me to my core. Riding into the foyer, on a blue roan horse, was Stiles. If he came back then I have to fight. I can't just give up and let them kill me.

I turned towards the man and growled. I would fight for Stiles. I lunged at him as he swung his torch at me. I knocked it out of his hand and pushed him against the wall, snarling in his face.

This made his anger grow and he shoved me back making me stumble into the railing. He pulled a sword out of his sheath and swung it towards me. At the same time I flipped around so he was against the railing. As I spun him around he slipped and lost his balance, falling over the railing.

I heard a gasp as I tried to catch him. I caught his arm but he acted as if he had been burned and he yanked his arm from my grasp and let himself crash to the ground. As I came down from the adrenaline I realized I had been stabbed sometime during the fight. I put pressure on the wound to try to stop the flow of blood but the wound was too bad and I could feel my consciousness slipping through my fingers. I dropped to the balcony as my vision started to go black around the edges.

I fell forward but someone caught me. I forced my heavy eyelids to open and when I glanced up all I saw were tear-filled, honey brown eyes staring down at me. I coughed and when I pulled my hand away there was blood splattered on my hand. I heard Stiles let out a sob as he saw it.

"NO!" He gasped as sobs racked his body. "No, no, no... I came back for you! You can't leave me I came back!" He rested his head against my chest as he let the tears flow free from his eyes. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together trying to offer him comfort. I could feel myself slipping further under the current of subconsciousness. As I got swept completely in I heard a fading voice.

"Please...I love you.."

***

I could hear hushed talking but all I could see was blackness. There was warmth to the right of me and my left hand was being squeezed. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and took in my surroundings. On my right was my fire place and fire was dancing along the wood. Stiles was to my left sitting cross-legged with his hands locked around mine. There were people strewn on the floor behind him. I squeezed his hand to alert him to me being awake. He turned his head towards me and his face lit up.

"You're awake!" He said gleefully. I gave him a small smile in return. I sat up and looked down at my bare chest. It was wrapped in a gauze and I ran my hand over the bandage, skimming my fingertips across the material.

Wait. Bare? Fingertips? I looked over at Stiles with shock written all over my features. I glanced over his shoulder and looked at everyone surrounding him. That's when it clicked. Lydia was snuggled up next to Isaac who was laying across Cora's lap. Cora's head was resting on Scott's shoulder and Malia was laying star-fished on the carpet.

"The curse is broken.." I whispered unbelievingly. Stiles smiled softly.

"Yea, it is, Derek. You're all free." He stared at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the room.

I tackled him in a hug pressing kisses all over his face. I pulled away to look at his face and take him in.

"You're eyes are so many different colors...like a kaleidoscope.." Stiles quietly murmured reaching up to rest his palm against my cheek. I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you, too" He whispered back; as if it was a secret for just the two of us. The smile that lit up my face was probably blinding. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his for the first time; savoring the feeling. I looked up at the rest of my family and was crushed with overwhelming joy.

I lunged at their puppy pile and tackled them in a group hug. I pulled them close not willing to let go. Having them back is all I could ever ask for. We were free. Really free. I couldn't believe it as I looked around at my makeshift family. Stiles came and joined our messy hug on the floor.

***

Things didn't automatically go back to how they were before. We weren't exactly fixed after the dilemma we had gone through, but we could get through it together. We invited Stiles and his father, John, to stay with us at the castle and the villagers were beginning to warm up to my family again. Life was good and I was finally as happy as I had been before the crash that was my life.

I proposed to Stiles a little while after he moved in and our wedding was a mixture of red and baby blue. Isaac was the flower boy and the whole village was invited. Stiles' father shed tears as he handed his only son off to me. As we said our final 'I do's' I couldn't help but think that only a few months ago if I was told this was what would become of my life I would've laughed. As I kisses Stiles for the first time as his husband I felt as if my family was watching over me; as if they were the ones who told the witch to come to me on that foggy night and change the way I saw life. When I thought I had fully lost the love and happiness in my life Stiles showed up and brightened my world. He showed me how to love again and he helped to tame the beast that lay inside of me.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a fractured fairytale for a class in school and all I could think of while writing it was sterek.  
> So now it's a sterek story!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is welcome. 
> 
> Meg Xx


End file.
